This invention is directed to athletic gear and equipment in general, with the most specific application being to the game of golf. The invention is particularly directed to a means to aid in the placement into the ground of a golf ball and golf tee without requiring any appreciable bending on the part of the player. More specifically, the subject invention is addressed to the task of placing a golf ball poised on a golf tee into the ground to ready the ball for play.
In this area of sporting equipment there are no known devices which can be used to place the golf ball and tee together into position in the playing surface with the tee bottom inserted into the ground with the ball already positioned on top. Moreover, there are no such devices that have the additional features of helping to accomplish such indicated result so that the player need not have to physically bend over in the process. Such a feature permits persons who are physically restricted from bending over for the purpose of placement of golf tees into the ground. Otherwise, many otherwise physically qualified and capable golfers are restricted completely from playing the game unless a second person is always present to perform this task. Of course, for many this becomes economically prohibitive.
In view of the foregoing it is the purpose of the subject invention to provide a device for enabling golfers to place golf tees in the ground with the ball thereon, or similar such objects, without the need of significant bending at the waist, the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.